Blessing in Disguise
by facemygeneration
Summary: After Maka getting number one on the exam, her father got her what he thought was a book, but turned out being some scandalous lingerie. Despite her seeming disgust in it, did Maka ever put the present to use? Set after "The Super Written Exam". Barely smut. Sorry if you're sensitive. Rating is just to be safe, since there is some swearing.


Blessings in Disguise

facemygeneration

Summary: After getting number one on the exam, Maka's father got her what he thought was a book, but turned out being some scandalous lingerie. Despite her seeming disgust in it, did Maka ever put the present to use? Set after "The Super Written Exam". Barely smut. Sorry if you're sensitive.

* * *

"Maka, would you turn your music off? It's late and I'm tired. We did have a super-exam today, remember?" Soul shouted to Maka, from his room to her's, at the top of his lungs.

He was starting to get frustrated with her, seeing as it was almost one in the morning and she still hadn't gone to bed. What the hell had gotten into her, anyway? She usually went to bed at nine, right on the dot. She always said something about needing an exact and routine number of hours of sleep each night. It had sort of reminded him of Kid and his crazy obsession with balance.

He threw himself onto his bed, lying face up and looking at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his brain of all , it wasn't a very difficult task for him. But tonight, whenever he was on the brink of sleep, he would hear Maka's stupid girl-music and his eyes would just snap back open.

Finally Soul decided that enough was enough, and sat up. He walked down the hallway toward her room, planning to come over there and tell her exactly how fed up he really was. He was stomping pretty loud in his anger, so he assumed that she heard him coming.

He was wrong.

* * *

"...We did have a super-exam today, remember?"  
Maka could hear Soul shouting at her in that stupid snarky voice of his, and it made her want to go out there and Maka-chop his head. She would have, too, if she didn't want to continue dancing around her room more.

See, her creepy dad had gotten her a celebration present for getting the highest test on the very super-exam Soul had mentioned just seconds before. Instead of getting her something she might have enjoyed, something like a book, he got her lingerie.

It's just the kind of thing she should've expected from a creep like him, though. And as if that wasn't weird enough, the card told her to "enjoy herself with it" or something perverted like that. It made her shudder to think what her dad's idea of enjoying himself was.

So obviously, Maka was not too keen on her new present. In fact, that was putting it lightly. The truth was, it sort of disgusted her. That's why when she got into her room about three hours before, she threw the little bag right into the trash. It's not like she would ever use them, anyway. She wasn't that kind of girl.

She sat down with a plunk and opened one of her favourites books to get her mind off of all the things that were running through it. She had gotten through a chapter or two when she realized she wasn't even taking in any of what she had been reading. All she could think about was the stupid underwear.

Her eyes settled on the bag in the trash and stayed there, staring it down with the best scornful look she could possibly manage. For Maka, that look was pretty scornful. Maybe if she was more powerful she could have shot some soul-energy over there and destroyed the stupid thing. Then she wouldn't have to think about it any more.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't that strong-at least not yet. But maybe if she just looked at them again, her unusual curiosity would be satisfied. She slammed her book down on the desk and stomped over to the trash can, trying to make her contempt for the lingerie clear to no one in particular. As she snatched up the bag angrily, the question of why exactly she was doing this flashed through her mind once again. Since she had no good answer, she pushed it aside and took out the bra and underwear.

"Why are you bothering me so much?" she asked to the inanimate objects quietly, showing her inner crazy person quite well.

She frowned at the lacy bra and then looked down at her own clothing. Walking over to the mirror, she held it up in front of herself, right over her boobs. The nagging feeling still wasn't gone, so she decided that if nothing else was working, she might as well try them on.

Turning around so she couldn't see herself (ladies didn't look at themselves naked in the mirror, after all) she put the tiny pieces of fabric on the bed and stripped off her shirt and her trademark plaid skirt. After a little hesitation, she took off her underwear and her bra as well.

Finally, after much arguing in her head, she started to put on the stupid lingerie. She knew that if she didn't try, the curiosity as to what it felt like to be "that kind of girl" would never go away. She slipped them on to her slender frame, and turned around to assess the damage in the mirror.

She held back a gasp as she saw the girl staring back at her. Could this actually be happening? Could Maka Albarn really, truly, look...hot?

She closed her eye slowly and snapped them open again. Nothing had changed, really, but she felt like she was looking at a completely different person. These clothes made her look like she actually had a figure, and a good one, too!

She smiled at herself, and spun around to look at her backside. It wasn't just her front that had improved. She shimmied over to her boombox and turned on the music, taking advantage of this moment to dance around to her stupid music like the stupid girl she was.

Where usually she looked like an idiot, now she looked like some experienced stripper giving a lapdance to an invisible guy. She laughed at herself for being so dumb, but she didn't stop. The feeling of looking this good was making her giddy, and she wanted to soak up every second of it.

And that is why when Soul came stomping down the hallway a few hours later, Maka neglected to hear it. She expected him to just shout at her from his room all night but never do anything about it as she danced the night away, pretending she was "that kind of girl."

He was a couple feet away from her door, and not losing any speed. As he stormed down the hallway, he began to shout again, giving Maka about a half of a second of warning about his arrival. "Maka, I'm going to come in there and turn it off myself, you stupid idiot!"

"Shit!" she whispered under her breath, turning so that her back faced the door as she searched for something to put over her practically naked frame. "Wait, Soul, don't come in-"

But it was too late. The door swung open and smacked against the wall with a crash as Soul stormed in the room. Maka spun around to face him, cheeks instantly turning red in embarrassment and arms trying to cover up her entire body at once.

"...here..." she finished, feeling so awkward she wished that the Earth would swallow her up and digest her so that this moment could be over.

Soul's cheeks were turning bright red as well. He knew that he should leave, but he couldn't. He was rooted to the ground like someone had glued his shoes there. He also knew that he shouldn't have been staring, but he couldn't help it. He didn't think anyone would be able to help staring at her, especially now.

"Uh...hi, Maka..." he mumbled.

"...Soul," she replied quietly, barely able to squeak it out.

They both caught each other's direct eyesight for a split second, then felt embarrassed and looked down. It ended up so that they were both looking down at Maka's practically naked body, and both feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Then Maka began to laugh. It was one of those laughs that made Soul wonder if she had lost it because it was so out of place and uncalled for. And she didn't stop laughing, either. She just kept going, even buckling over with the force of it at one point. Despite it being really strange and confusing, her laugh was cute and infectious, and Soul couldn't help but join in. Soon they were both laughing heartily, neither having any real understanding of why they were doing it.

"Maka," Soul managed to force out between his many bouts of laughter, "why are we laughing?"

And then just as soon as it started, it stopped. Dead silence, and he could almost see that uncomfortable feeling returning. Soul wished that they were just laughing again.

"Maka?"

He was gazing into her face intently, but her head was turned away from him, staring at the wall perpendicular to them both. When he said that, it slowly turned to meet the stare. A devilish smile crept onto her face, and he wondered vaguely what had gotten into her tonight. Crazy laughter, mischievous grins, not to mention the lingerie. What had happened to his Maka?

"I was laughing because, well, because I'm so naked and you're so...not. It seems like our roles have reversed, hasn't it?"

And the laughter was back, with more force than ever. He smiled, too, but he was too confused to really return it with such vigour. As he thought about the comment more, his eyes narrowed and a frown crept onto his usually smiling face.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'our roles have reversed'?"

A little more laughter, but Maka got herself together just enough to answer the question.

"When you're a scythe! You do know that you're naked when you're the weapon, right?"

All that met her was silence and Soul's blank stare. He looked totally and completely shocked to be hearing this. She tried to keep it together, but the fact that he had no idea was just too much. She couldn't help herself, and her laughter just burst forth like an atomic bomb this time. It was too much to take standing, and she had to drop to her knees on the floor, clutching her stomach where it was starting to stitch up. Soul just continued to stare blankly at where Maka's face had been in utter shock.

When Maka's bubbly laughter finally died off, which was about six or seven minutes, she looked up from where she was lying back-down, stomach-up on the floor and up into Soul's face. He hadn't moved or expressed any other emotions at all. Should she start to be worried about this?

"Hey, Soul. What's up with you? Is it really that big a deal that you're sometimes naked?"

Maybe he looked like he wasn't haven't any emotions on the outside, but on the inside his feelings were ragings. And not just one, either, there was a turmoil of different emotions all fighting for dominance in there. Should he be angry that she hadn't told him sooner? Proud of his amazing and over-all cool self? Embarrassed that it even happened at all? This was Maka, after all. If anyone was going to see him naked, she would be the one who he wanted to do it. Wait- not in that way! What was meant by that was that she knew him so well it wouldn't seem at all weird. It wasn't like he thought of her like that or anything.

But then when he had walked into her room just now and saw her, he couldn't deny that he had felt something. And he knew that he had felt that feelings a lot of times before, it was just more friendly and less...well, less lusty.

"Soul, seriously. This is getting weird and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. Will you at least get out so I can change into something more...appropriate...? Then we can talk about this, okay?"

Soul could tell from her tone of voice that she was starting to get insecure. It was understandable, seeing as she was lying on the ground, barely dressed, looking up at a boy who was obviously freaking out about who-knows-what. He knew that he had to put her mind at ease somehow, but he didn't know what he was going to do. How could anyone make this situation less awkward?

Then it struck him: maybe less awkward wasn't what she needed right now.

He looked down at her and smiled as reassuringly as he knew how to, which was pretty damn reassuring if he did say so himself (and he did). She returned the smile, but it was one of major confusion. And the look only deepened when she saw what he did next.

Soul began to strip, starting by taking off his sweatshirt and shirt and throwing them on the ground next to him, then pushing his pants of his hips and stepping out of them casually. Pretty soon he was left standing there in only his boxers, feeling more than awkward but willing to sacrifice that to make Maka feel better. That's what good friends were for.

Maka's mouth was agape in shock as she watched her best friend strip to his boxers and stand above her, looking at her as if nothing at all had happened. Then, just adding to the heaping pile of astonishment, he sat down and stretched out his body next to her, inadvertently showing off his muscles as they rippled with the movement. He lay with his back down and his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, Soul? What are you doing?"

It was a reasonable question, she thought. Who wouldn't be a bit baffled by this strange new turn of events?

"I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable, Maka. Just go with it."

She nodded, mostly to herself, and turned her head back up to look at the ceiling. When she heard Soul moving beside her, she looked back over. She found that he was looking at her in that way that he sometimes, the way that gives her the chills, but the good kind. Like he was seeing something different about her, and he loved it. She smiled and tried to return the gaze, even though she didn't quite understand it.

She was starting to get really cold. Maka supposed that the dancing around had kept her warm, despite her scanty attire, but now that she was staying still on the ground, things were starting get pretty chilly. Even as she felt herself getting cold, she could feel heat radiating from next to her, and she knew it was Soul.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she scooted closer to him and felt it even warmer. But to her, it was like looking at an ice cream sundae that she wasn't ever able to taste: it just wasn't good enough.

Who cares, she thought, it's not like anything could make this night weirder.

And so, throwing caution to the wind, Maka nestled her body right up against Soul's. The entire side of their bodies were touching, and she could feel his heat like the sun against her skin. Just as sharply, though, he could feel how cold she was, and he immediately felt the need to help her. He supposed this protective nature wasn't so strong in some weapons, but to him it just felt like second nature.

If she had thought that touching him was "throwing caution to the wind," no one should even consider what she thought of what Soul did next. He practically lifted up her amazingly light body and in a motion somewhere between carrying and dragging, he hoisted it onto his own. Some time in this process she had flipped around so that she was lying with her stomach flush against his, and his heat was practically like a sauna against her. As if that wasn't enough, Soul proceeded to wrap his arms around her in a gesture that made her feel warm and safe without her even realizing that she did. It was perfect.

There was no talking in this entire process. That would have made them both feel way too awkward to even speak to each other ever again. But Maka did venture to lift her head from where it was resting on his chest to look at her weapon. He looked at his meister, and soon they found themselves staring directly into each other's eyes.

They communicated a lot in those few minutes. Maybe it was a weapon and meister thing, but it felt more like thing for just them. Without speaking, they both knew what to do, and they tilted their head at the perfect angle for each other. It was as if they were made for this, sculpted perfectly for each other. As their mouths met, it felt like it couldn't be anything else.

It got more heated, and tongues started flashing their way through. Soul's arms tightened around Maka, and somehow maneuvered his way onto his feet, holding her with his arms around her waist so her feet didn't once touch the ground. She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his torso, pushing both her mouth, chest, and stomach against his. He carried her that way over to the bed, kissing her as passionately as an almost-innocent teenager like him can the entire way.

Together, they fell onto the bed as his hands began to tug at the strap of her bra, struggling to get it off. She grudgingly let her arms that had been around his neck fall away to help, and then continued on to her underwear and his boxers. They got under the covers, together, mouths pressed together, tongues laced, and somehow managing to smile against each other throughout it all.

You don't have to be educated to guess what happened next.

Hours later, Maka was staring at the ceiling and thinking. As she lay upon her sleeping, best friend's chest, she wondered how she had gotten here. And where was here, anyway? Lying in a bed with Soul, the fantasy she would never let her mind indulge in, no matter how much it begged. But now it wasn't a fantasy, was it? It was reality.

And what indeed had gotten her here? She had to wonder whether it was just those bra and panties after all. And if so, did she have her father to thank for all of this? It made her cringe to even consider it, but it seemed like the truth.

Maka had often heard the phrase "a blessing in disguise," but as she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, head rested on Soul's chest, she wondered if it had any truth to it. She looked down at the lingerie lying on the floor below her, the perverted gift from her father, and decided that it did.

The End.


End file.
